R3birth: Luke's Second Life
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Luke has been reborn. Not as a mortal but as a demigod called Renato. Even worse, he has a new problem: Amongst his fragmented memories, Luke holds valuable information that Kronos knew. Monsters and immortals from the darkest shadows of the Earth are after him for it. Will he survive? Especially with the new prophecy looming overhead?
1. Mutant Ants

**Hey guys! This story is about Luke. When he said he would try for rebirth, I thought "I wonder what his second life would be like." So villa! We have this story. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

I was going to die.

My feet barely touched the ground as I sped through the trees. The canopy of leaves overhead blocked out the stars in the night sky like a giant, organic blanket. Shadows were everywhere, and I found myself stumbling over shrubs more than once. Pain throbbed in my chest as my lungs screamed for room to expand. Burn marks covered my right hand.

_Why?_ I thought to myself. _Why is this happening to me?_

My weapon, a celestial bronze sword that I had been using for three years, had been reduced to nothing but a puddle of metal. One of the ants that were chasing me had spit acid at my sword, disintegrating it and burning my hand at the same time. _Ants_ didn't mean little picnic ants— these were the size of miniature ponies and they had hard protective plates around their body. Their eyes were illuminated as if they were made of glow sticks. They pierced through the dark night.

The ants were starting to gain on me. I could see one on each side of me from my peripheral vision. Of course, I didn't turn his head to make sure; doing so would require me to take my eyes off the path. Since the path was covered everywhere in roots and shrubs, I decided my best bet was to keep my eyes in front.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the ant on my left lunged at me.

I could see something coming from the corner of my eye and my instincts took control. I leaped to the right, barely missing the ant. I could feel it brush against my worn jeans. I landed not-so-gracefully a few feet away from the monster.

I looked down to see that the other ant's head was right by my leg. It opened its black pinchers, snapping as acid dripped off of them. My muscles tensed and I propelled myself several feet forward in the air, intending to jump out of reach. The ant bit at my leg, tearing easily through the fabric and cutting my flesh. I yanked my leg out and dashed through the trees.

The woods led to an empty parking lot connected to a sports store. I strained my eyes to read the sign.

_oSqtsr otitAryuh_

I scowled to myself, cursing the person who was responsible for my dyslexia. From what I could tell, it seemed to be a _Sports Authority_. My leg began to burn and I felt tears prickle in my eyes from pain. I winced with each step I took. If adrenalin was pumping through me now, I couldn't imagine how painful the wound was going to be when it wore off. I sure hoped something useful was in this store, or I was dead.

* * *

A pillow smacked across my face.

"Wake up, for Zeus' sake!" A female's voice said. I groaned sitting up. That would be my half-sister, Alie.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I said sitting up wearily. I felt groggy and disorientated. What a weird dream...

"Hurry up! If you don't, we'll be the last ones to breakfast." Alie shouted. She was already dressed in her jeans, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and Nike sneakers. Her brown hair was pulled back into a hair tie.

My eyes widen and I jumped out of bed, despite it being a top buck. I ran to my dresser like my pants had fire ants in them (and, considering the dream I just had, it was a cruel irony). The whole time I got dressed, I kept mumbling curses under breath. Alie turned her head away.

"Woah, little bro! Can you at least wait until my head is turned before you start to change?" Alie said despite the fact she had a smirk on her face.

"Shut-up!" I snapped. "We can_not _lose to the other cabins!"

Yep. For now, I am Renato Reis, son of Nike. I am competitive as Dionysus is lazy.

I ran out of the cabin, without having even brushed my teeth or hair yet. I could always do it after breakfast. Alie ran behind me, making a mad dash to catch up. I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"No fair! You had a head-start!" Alie shouted. The playful tone she had earlier was gone; now she sounded absolutely irate. But I refused to slow down for my half-sister and, instead, sped up. I ran into the dinner pavilion, my footsteps echoing across the area. Joy rushed through me as I realized that I had beaten her in the running race.

I threw up his hands and shouted, "I won!"

Our cabin cheered while campers from other tables glared at us in annoyance. I stopped to catch his breath. I took a look around the pavilion and realized, with glee, that the Hypnos cabin was still not there. While I was looking at the vacant Hypnos table, Alie walked by and slugged me in the arm, calling me a name under breath.

Alie and I sat down with the rest of our siblings at the Nike table, still a little out of breath.

"You almost made our cabin tardy." A tall, dark haired boy with freckles mumbled. Max, which was short for Maximus, was the head consular for our cabin. He was all about making sure his cabin stayed on top, even if it for was seemingly little things like not being the last cabin to arrive for breakfast.

"I had another one of those dreams." I blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Did Ren just say he had another one of those dreams?" Mike asked, leaning over to talk to Max. He didn't even notice that his arm was in his breakfast.

"Um, dude…" Alie said, pointing at his sleeve. Mike looked down at where she was pointing.

"Aw, man!" Mike said, lifting up his arm. Several people snickered.

"What was the dream about this time, Ren?" Max asked. Everyone was paying attention to me now (except for Mike who was trying to lick his breakfast off his arm).

"I... I was running through a forest while being chased by these big ants—"

"Big ants?" Kono asked. He raised his black eyebrow and stared intently at me with his dark eyes. "You sure this was a demigod weird dream and not just a _normal _weird dream?"

"I'm positive!" I said, a bit louder than I intended. I blushed at the outburst. "I-I mean, these ants weren't normal; they were monsters. They had plates of armor, glowing eyes and they had these fangs dripping with acid." With each thing I added to my description, I made a gesture to put emphasis on it.

"Man, you look like your trying to put on a performance." Mike said, glancing at me for a second. Then Mike continued trying to eat his breakfast. He was having particular trouble licking it off his elbow.

"Anyways… the dream felt so real. It felt almost like… a memory." I said. I dropped my head and stared intently at the wooden table.

"We've been through this," Max said. Before I could protest, Max held up his hand. "I know you are against the idea but, you should really consider getting help from the Hypnos Cabin. Look— here they come now."

The Hypnos Cabin— full of dreary, sleepy eyed children —herded into the pavilion like a slow group of grazing cows. They sat down at their table as if they were moving through molasses. A few of the kids fell asleep the instant they sat down.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'll… think about it."

It wasn't that I had a problem with the children of Hypnos. In fact, they were pretty tolerable for the most part; except for the fact their snores could wake the dead. That was no exaggeration either— Hades' kids have literally sent in complaints that the snores were making the ghosts restless.

The reason I was so hesitant was because I was _afraid_ of what they would figure out. I still didn't understand the full meaning of my dreams, but I always got a foreboding sense when I had them. Like I was walking a fine line to discovering a secret that was meant to be kept hidden…

"She's starring at you again." Alie said. I tensed and felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't dare turn my head to look— I never caught her anyways. Still, I couldn't help but feel my stomach turning like a boat in a storm whenever I remembered _who_ exactly was staring at me:

Adelina Mechnikov, daughter of Thanatos. Daughter of Death.

* * *

**So, you mind telling me how you like it (or love it, which I expect you all do). Note to remember: I have a precious ego that must be fed a minimum of one compliment per chapter. Kidding! Only review if you want to.**


	2. Quitting is for Sissies

**Here is the next chapter my loyal readers. Sorry about taking it down. I had to edit some things and I forgot to put it back up. Heh-heh *sweatdrop*. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

After breakfast, I headed back to my cabin to finish getting ready (and partly to get away from the girl). With speed that would put Hermes to shame, I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my unruly dirty-blonde hair.

Good to go!

_CRASH!_

The sound of something falling on the roof reverberated throughout the cabin. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything else. Even though I didn't, I had a sneaking suspicion of what— _who_— it was. I stepped out the cabin and my eyes trailed up to the roof.

"Damien?" I said.

"Just a sec!" A male's voice called down. On the roof of the cabin was a boy almost as tall as me with a mop of dark, curly hair. He dropped off the roof, pulling up his knees to his chest as he fell into a bush below to make sure he had a safe landing. When he stood up, I could see leaves were scattered all over the his shirt and hair.

The boy eyes were hazel colored: pale green on the outer rims and brown near the pupil. He was overweight for his age and had pale skin. His harnesses were wrapped around his body and were connected to a device on his waist. The device was a silver metal that gleamed in the light.

"I swear, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed, Damien." I said, shaking his head. The boy, Damien, picked leaves out of his clothes.

"Hey, I haven't killed myself yet." Damien said.

I frowned. "I guess."

"I'm also getting pretty good at this." Damien said. By "this" he meant his specially requested gear Harley, a Hephaestus kid, made for him. It was two canisters attached to his harnesses. When Damien had first come to camp, he had been young and completely obsessed with a show: Attack on Titan. Also around that time, he had learned he was a child of Dionysus and, after that, had decided that controlling grape vines reminded him of the wires in Maneuver Gear. If he could have been called anything, it would've been imaginative. The design was very similar to the original 3-D Maneuver Gear but, instead of wires, there were vines.

"How's it been going?" Damien asked me. We fist bumped.

"Nothing much." I replied. "Beat my sister this morning."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about? Winning?"

"What's wrong with winning?" I asked. Damien sighed.

"Nothing... just forget about it." Damien said. "Can't reason with a son of Nike."

"Hey! What that supposed to mean?" I said lightly, taking a swing at Damien's head. We both laughed.

"You should probably head to sword class now." Damien said.

"What, you aren't coming with?" I asked. Damien ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah, I'd rather just practice using my thyrsus." Damien replied. His thyrsus was a long stick with a pinecone on the end, the choice weapon of his father. When a button on it is pushed, three spikes come out of the pinecone (one spike goes out the right, one goes out the left and one goes out the top).

"You sure?" I asked, concerned. "I don't think the teach will like you skipping class."

"What's he going to do? Complain to my dad?" Damien asked, laughing bitterly. "Nah, he can't really do that. Besides, Percy Jackson isn't the type to get upset about this kind of stuff."

"I guess… but won't he get concerned?" I asked.

"Maybe." Damien said. "Well… later!"

Damien ran off before I could say another word.

_Okay then_, I thought, walking off to my class. I wish Damien would tell me why he kept skipping his classes.

* * *

Why Damien would want to skip Sword Practice was beyond me. Sword class was by far my favorite class. Not only was it taught by the legendary Percy Jackson, I was also the best in his class. In fact, Chiron had mentioned that I was probably one of the best swordsmen in centuries.

"You fight almost like…" Chiron began but thought better of it. He fell silent and trotted off. I hadn't been sure what to make of it at the time. Just another weird demigod thing I had to figure out.

"Good-morning class!" Percy said, walking into the classroom was a smile nearly as bright as the sun. "What's up?"

We all said hi to our teacher. Percy was in his mid-thirties and was one of the most famous demigods beside Heracles. He was known for all his quests to save Olympus and meeting other gods. Despite all this, Percy remained very humble. His wife, Annabeth Chase, also worked at the camp although I didn't enjoy her Greek Mythology class that much. I did enjoy her though. I didn't understand why but I felt a familial bond with her.

"Alright class, today we are going to be doing the lower jab." Percy said. He then went on to explain what it was and what is was used for. He did a lower thrust to show an example of it. "Time to see what you guys got."

We immediately begin to practice jabs. As per routine, Percy liked to teach us the move before starting the class activities. After we learned the moves, Percy gave us fake swords and let us practice on each other. He gave a special "kudos" to anyone who came up with the best taunts during battle. It was usually the Ares kids but I had gotten a few good ones before. Percy was my favorite teacher.

"Nice jab there!" He complimented Blake, an unclaimed demigod. He came up to a son of Athena. "Why don't you aim a little higher... Great! You're a natural at this."

He stopped by me.

"Seriously man, you sure you haven't used a sword before?" Percy asked me. I tried to shrug off the comment but I felt extremely proud of it. I was being complimented by Percy Jackson!

"Uh, I guess I haven't." I replied, unsure. In my dream, I apparently had a sword...

Percy frowned at my response and stared at me for a while. Finally, some Aphrodite girls who had "crush on their teacher hot teacher" syndrome called him over for help.

I kept practicing but I began to feel at unease. I used to have a lot of pride in myself for being so ahead of the other kids but, lately Chiron and Percy have been acting like it was a _bad _thing. It made me uneasy.

"Alright class!" Percy shouted. "Who's ready to beat each other up?"

* * *

"Hey, Ren!" Damien called out, walking over to where I was. I stopped walking and turned to where he was.

"What's up?" I asked. Damien's face was serious and I felt uneasiness for the second time that day.

"I got her to agree to talk to you." Damien said.

"Wait, wait! Who is _she_?" I asked. He gazed at me solemnly like he was looking at my body during a funeral.

"Adelina." Damien replied.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUH!**

**Well, that wasn't my best cliff-hanger but I suppose it'll do. Please review and tell me how awesome I am! Remember, my ego.**


	3. Story Time

**Thank you for all the support! You are awesome random citizen! I LOVE YOU! **

***coughs* That was awkward...**

**Anyways, the third chapter of my _brilliant_ story...**

***Ingrate shouts* It's not that brilliant!**

**How am I suppose to get rid of that ingrate?! Sigh... there will always be haters. Thankfully you all love me. Right? Right...?**

**-_- Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

"Let's go talk to her." I said. Damien nodded and he gestured me to follow him. We navigated through the camp, heading over to the second set of cabins. They were numbers 21-40. Damien and I stopped in front of cabin 38.

The Thanatos cabin looked like a dark temple with two introverted torches on either side of the doorway. On the left side of the door in tiny writing was a list of all the demigods who had died since the construction of the cabin. This didn't exactly make me anxious to go in.

Damien noticed my hesitance.

"Look, it's alright." Damien said, smiling reassuringly. "We can handle it."

"I hope." I muttered walking inside. It was a long dark corridor with doors on either side of the hall that led to small bedrooms. The air was slightly hazy, like there was a fog in there. Tombstone markers were at the top of each doorway. Only one was marked and it was above the room at the very end of the hall: Adelina Mechnikov.

I dragged my feet over there and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I asked. "Anyone here?"

Just like in a horror movie, the door creaked opened in a forbidding way. A girl peaked her head out from the door. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders and bangs that cover most of her eyes. Her eyes were golden in color and the little bit of light in the room reflected off of her eyes like a topaz gem. Her skin was a coppery color.

"Hello Renato." Adelina said. I swallowed.

"H-Hey, so I've noticed you've been watching me." I said.

"That's right, I have." Adelina said, opening the door wider.

"You want to explain why?" I asked.

"Yes." Adelina said, opening the door all the way. "That's why I asked you to come."

I could see inside her room where obsidian and black painted wood furniture were inside. He bed was covered with black sheets too. I felt like my eyes were drowning in darkness.

"Ever consider getting some pink in your room?" I couldn't help but ask. Her eyes widen. Damien coughed beside me.

"What?" Adelina asked.

"Your room, it's so dark. Ever consider getting some other colors like blue or red..." I asked. I grew increasingly uncomfortable while I waited for her answer. She glanced bak at her room.

"I have actually. I'm bit fond of green to be honest." Adelina replied. Well, at least we know she isn't a bat.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Damien interrupted before the conversation could go any further. Adelina nodded.

"Well, to _Renato _specifically." She said, glaring at Damien. Damien frowned.

"Hey, if you talk to him, I'm going to be there too." Damien insisted. She scowled and looked at me.

"If he stays, I won't talk." she said. I scowled myself, angry at her stubbornness.

"Damien stays." I said. "Besides, you can't have only one boy and girl in cabin at a time. It's against regulations."

Adelina remained silent. I held my breath, counting. One, two, three...

"Alright," she finally said. I let out the breath I had been holding. "But he's sworn to secrecy."

"Sure." Damien said. Adelina's face darkened.

"I'm serious. If he tells _anyone _of what is spoken in here I will end his life and trap his spirit here to remain as my servant." Adelina said quietly, her eyes boring into Damien as if she intended to burn him with them. Damien shifted uncomfortably. Whether she had the power to do this we didn't know but, either way, we certainly didn't want to tempt her to do it.

"We get it." I said, holding up my hands in the universal position of surrender. "He won't spill the beans."

"Okay then." Adelina said, gesturing for us to go inside. "It's time for a little story."

* * *

"His name was Luke," Adelina said, sitting down with us on the floor. I frowned.

"Wait... do you mean Luke Castellan?" I asked.

"Yes." Adelina said. I didn't like where this was going.

"So... what about Luke?" I asked.

"Do you know his story?" she said, replying with a question.

"A little." I admitted.

"Well, it's time for a little lesson." Adelina said. "Luke Castellan was born over 30 years ago to May Castellan and the god Hermes. His mom tried to become the oracle but was unable to succeed because of a curse Hades put on the oracle."

An emotion flashed in Adelina's eyes for a moment but then was gone.

"The attempt left his mom's mind fractured and she was very horrible to her child." Adelina continued. "As a god, Hermes could not interfere and this caused Luke become resentful of the gods. At only nine years old, Luke ran away from home."

"Only nine? Geez." Damien said, shaking his head. "That's so sad."

"When he was twelve, he met Thalia Grace and later Annabeth Chase. A protector, Grover Underwood, came to bring them to camp. Unfortunately, at the foot of the hill, Thalia sacrificed herself to save all of them from monsters that had been chasing them. This caused even more bitterness in Luke."

I began to feel an uncomfortable feeling, like someone walking over my grave. Why did this all feel like deja-vu? This feeling was beginning to creep me out. This story shouldn't feel so familiar on a _personal_ level.

"Didn't he also go on a quest for the gods?" I asked.

"Yes, to retrieve a golden apple at the Garden of Hesperides." Adelina confirmed, nodding her head. "He failed and as a result got scarred across the right cheek. By the time he turned nineteen, he had chosen to join Kronos and destroy the gods."

Damien whistled. "He sure wasn't happy with his dad."

"He bathed in the River Styx to allow himself to host Kronos. Together, they led an army to Olympus and slaughtered many demigods along the way." Adelina said. I swallowed, feeling like my throat was sandpaper.

"What happen next?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"In the end, he killed himself with the cursed blade to stop Kronos from rising. He died and went to the Underworld." Adelina said. "Now, listen. This part is important. When Luke was in the Underworld, he chose to be reborn. Right now he'd be sixteen years old."

She looked directly at me. I could feel my body turn cold and I felt like my mind was floating outside of my head. My body began to shake and I swallowed hard.

"Y-You're saying that _I'm_ Luke?" I asked. My heart thudded hard in my chest as I prayed to the gods it wasn't true. Adelina's eyes remained on mine.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Adelina said.

* * *

**Looks like he finally found out he was Luke. Dun, dun, dun! How will things progress from here? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! Hahaha! Yeah, not my best cliff-hanger but still pretty good. Again, thank-you to all my reviewers. I can't tell you how much it means to me. On a small, unpopular story like this, every review I see on it makes my day. So, thanks a lot!**


	4. Not So Happy Camper

**Hello, hello, hello! Here is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Lol! You guys probably aren't even reading the Author's Note. I could tell you guys a spoiler about the story and you all wouldn't notice.**

**Okay, here I go: *Spoiler* fights *Spoiler* because *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler*.**

* * *

"Holy... Apollo's cows." Damien said with his jaw dropped. I nodded in agreement, completely dumbfounded. Adelina fidgeted with the collar on her black turtle neck.

"Yes... so that's the big deal." Adelina said. Now that she was done telling the story she seemed uncomfortable like she didn't know what to do next.

"...Did you figure out I was Luke because you're a child of Thanatos?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, or else all the other children with parents that work in the Underworld would know." Adelina said, messing with her turtle neck some more. "Rebirth is not that simple to track."

"How do you know then?" I asked.

"My father told me."

"Oh." I said quietly. So, Thanatos told her this. "Why?"

"He asked me personally to keep an eye on you." Adelina replied. My stomach dropped like the altitude of falling plane.

"Y-Your dad asked you to keep an eye on _me_?" I asked. This is not good. I don't think I should have to explain why having the personification of Death asking you to be monitored by his daughter is a bad thing.

"He wants to make sure there aren't any incidents like in your last life." Adelina said. I scowled.

"Glad to see the guy trusts me." I said, crossing my arms. Damien observed me.

"You seem to be handling this well." Damien said.

"Seem to be?!" I practically screeched. "Dude, I'm freaking out!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Damien said, holding up his hands in surrender. "So, maybe you don't have it all together."

"Of course I don't! I just figured out I used to be the guy who wanted to destroy Olympus." I said. Adelina watched me silently.

"There is one question I have for you." Adelina said, her eyes never leaving me. I felt myself shiver under her gaze. "What do you plan on doing with this knowledge?"

* * *

It was odd that the rest of the world didn't seem to know about my big revelation. My day went on normally as if I didn't hear Earth shaking news.

After I learned the new information about me being Luke, I went to Ride the Rapids class, feeling very agitated. Percy taught that class. In the past, I used to be happy he had taught two of my classes but now I'm not so sure.

_If I'm Luke, then that means Percy and I don't get along_. I thought grimly. _At all._

"Who's ready to ride the rapids?" Percy asked. Most of the kids grinned and rose up their hands. One kid though, stood back at a distance with his arms crossed and a scowl set across his features.

It was Richard, one of the sons of Poseidon. The boy never seemed to be happy. He was always making faces and snapping at anyone who talked to him. Of course, I would be like that too if I was the only son of Poseidon with none of my dad's powers.

"This should be fun." Richard mumbled. Percy noticed this and walked over, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay man. You're just a late bloomer." Percy said.

"Yeah right," Richard said. He shoved off Percy's hand. "I don't want your sympathy, Mr. Hero of Olympus."

Percy frowned. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. Really, I am."

"Whatever." Richard said, walking towards the beach. "Let's just get this over with."

The class swam out with our boards about fifteen feet offshore. With seemingly little concentration, Percy held up his hands and summoned waves.

"Hold on guys!" Percy called out, cupping his hands around his mouth so that his voice may reach us. I gripped tightly onto my board, bracing myself for the barrage of waves that were to come. The first wave came crashing into my back, washing cold water over me; goose bumps covered my skin. I spit out ocean water, just about gagging on the salty taste.

The next wave came and it was bigger than before. I was almost tipped downwards by it. Water rushed up my nose, causing me to cough and sputter again. From what I could see, some kids had already been dumped off. I felt triumphant. I was winning—

A third wave came, pushing me underwater which caused me to lose my grip on the board. I burst out of the water, cursing and spitting out water simultaneously. I heard someone laughing up shore. I looked over and saw it was Richard. That little...

"If you were knocked off get out of the water." Percy said. I sighed and swam back to shore. Besides, I can't get Richard back if I was still in the water. When I had swam close enough, I stood up and walked on shore. I stood beside Richard.

"Nice sportsmanship, Jerk." I said.

"That, coming from a son of Nike." Richard said haughtily.

"At least I participated." I said, finally feeling myself get angry.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Damien asked, walking over. His wet shirt and swim trucks clung to his skin and his hair looked gelled.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

After about another five minutes, the remaining kids who weren't children of Poseidon were swept off their boards. At that point, Percy increased the waves to a velocity that would drown any other camper. Another several minutes passed until the last child of Poseidon was knocked off. The kid swam back to shore and Percy put his hands on his hips.

"Well," Percy said with a wide grin. "That went well."

* * *

Later that night, things took a turn to the worse.

Before that though I met with Damien outside of my cabin, like I did every night. By this point, we had both dried off from the earlier event. I opened my door and greeted Damien. He nodded to me.

"Ready to go to the Campfire Sing-a-Long?" Damien asked.

"Sure am!" I said enthusiastically. Most guys our age (besides the Apollo campers) probably wouldn't had been that excited for a sing-a-long. Thing was, Damien and I were pretty decent singers. We also loved eating s'mores around the campfire and goofing around.

"Then let's go." Damien said, leading the way.

* * *

The Campfire Sing-a-Long had gone pretty normal at first— We sang songs and ate deliciously warm s'mores. Then we threw the remaining marshmallows at each other causing a few other kids to join in, including Blake. Percy Jackson stood off to the side with his wife Annabeth Chase. They were talking quietly but, judging from their expressions, it wasn't an unpleasant conversation.

Suddenly, Rachel Dare, our oracle, yelped.

"Rachel, what is it?" Percy asked in concern. Rachel straightened as if she had a rod in her back, her eyes glowing green and mist falling out of her mouth. I felt I chill go down my spine and it wasn't from the sudden drop in temperature. I've heard of this. The spirit of Delphie was speaking through her. An image of a frantic older lady with similar glowing eyes flashed through my mind for a moment. My stomach felt sick. Was... was that one of Luke's memories? It certainly wasn't mine.

Rachel spoke in several different voices, increasing the already eerie atmosphere:

_"The one Reborn shall lead the three_

_The lineage of Thanatos shall be the key_

_To where the immortal will be_

_The heart of Olympus will fall_

_Unless the Child answers the call."_

Rachel collapsed back and Percy caught her.

* * *

**Do you guys like the prophecy? It was surprisingly simple to make. I'd love it if you left a review. Please, feed my ego. Also, if you like this story I wrote an Olympian version of Truth or Dare. Just in case you guys are interested.**

**I love you random citizen!**


End file.
